Robot Love
by Auphanim
Summary: A chance meeting between Justice and Robo-Ky ends with something horrifying and rather traumatizing. JusticeRobo-Ky, SolKy, One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Guilty Gear, not Funky Town, nothing. Be glad I don't own GG; otherwise that game would be seriously messed up.

Warnings: Justice/Robo-Ky, robot love, robot sex, Justice OOC-ness, Sol/Ky, yaoi

Author Notes (semi-important):

"Blah" - Speech

Author Notes (unimportant): You can blame my sister for the inspiration for this story.

Robot Love

The countryside was peaceful that night. Green grass swayed slightly with the wind as it rolled over the hill-encrusted landscape. The stars and moon shone brightly, illuminating the world of wildlife beneath them with their silvery rays.

These rays, however, glinted off something that was utterly unnatural. It wasn't even organic. A blond wig covered the top of its head, making it appear like an inverted human. Its skin, if you could call it that, caught the light of the moon, making the metal shine in the night like a flashlight.

The thing wore a Holy Order uniform, covering the rest of its body as if it had to keep it decently covered like a human. Yes, this thing, this robot, was indeed Robo-Ky, wandering through out the world in search of his target, the real Ky Kiske. It was currently heading towards Paris, its sensors and tracking systems showing that the target resided in the city somewhere.

Robo-Ky's night had been going well, nothing had gotten in his path and nothing had scrambled his sensors. The robot was confident that he could get through what was left of the night with no problems. It was all easy-sailing from here.

Just as he was thinking this, a large ripping sound started echoing throughout the countryside. The robot stopped, staring at the place that the sound seemed to be resonating from. There was nothing at there for a few moments, then a small dot of bright light appeared. The dot soon started to grow bigger, until you could see two robotic hands gripping the sides of the circle of light, apparently ripping it open.

After a few minutes, a figure stepped through the passage of light, its own metallic body shimmering with the light it caught from the portal behind it and the moon's soft glow. The robot was blue and white with a mass of flaming red hair trailing out behind it and a large white tail whipping around agitatedly.

Justice turned around and closed the portal, hoping that the humans nearby had thought the sound was just a pack of animals killing something or tearing clothes. Looking around once the portal was safely closed, she examined her surroundings. As she scanned around, something glinting a little ways in the distance caught her eye.

Narrowing her eyes, she started to fly towards the thing in the distance, wanting to know what the thing was. It definitely wasn't human; they didn't shine like that in light. But what was it then? Another robot? She'd never met a robot (since she didn't count herself as one, just a woman in a metal suit), but she assumed that it was inferior to her as the humans were.

The wig-wearing robot's eyes widened as he saw the creature which had stepped out of the portal start zooming towards him. Looking to the left and right, he saw that he had no where to hide and at the speed that thing was going, running would be no good. With no other real option, he stood his ground, waiting to see what the gleaming thing was.

The zooming, gleaming thing soon came to stop in front of the perplexed robot. It too had hair, but unlike the short blond locks on top of the smaller robot, this hair was blood red and flowed down in long, slightly curling tresses.

The two robots' eyes met, and suddenly, the world was a different place. Justice's red robotic eyes abruptly got large and cute. There were shimmering specks of light in each iris, making her look like she was on the verge of tears. The same thing happened to Robo-Ky's yellow glowing eyes.

It was no longer night, but somehow a shade of pink engulfed them both, the air and even the ground glistening with sparkles that shone like diamonds. Sakura blossoms had started to fall from no where, a gentle wind making them flow in just the right direction diagonally between the two robots.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the twinkling spectacle and the sappy love music that had started playing. It was robot love at first sight. Finally, Robo-Ky decided to make the first move on his new beloved.

"BZZTINITIATINGSYSTEMANALYSIS." Oh yeah, a complete robotic hit-on. Go Robo-Ky go.

"Oh my, you get right to the point don't you? Aren't you going to even attempt to woo me first?"

"CONFUSION. WOODOESNOTCOMPUTE. DOESNOTCOMPUTE. DOESNOTCOMPUTE. WOODOESNOTCOMPUTE."

"Calm down, it's just an expression. No need for a system reboot. Let's try that again, aren't you going to try and impress me somehow?"

"INITIATINGMUSICUPLOAD. . . UPLOADCOMPLETE. READYINGSPEAKERS. . . SPEAKERSREADIED."As Robo-Ky finished this statement, two large speakers sprung up from his back, held out on either side of his frame by various metal rods. Soon, the speakers were pumping 'Funky Town' out at full blast.

"Won't you take me to. . . Funky Town!" Sang the voices from the speakers.

"I'll take you to Funky Town. . ." Justice replied with a sly grin, pouncing on the unsuspecting Robo-Ky.

The sounds that come from a dial-up internet connection being made started traveling across the hills of the landscape around the two robots. "Welcome" went a female voice, and suddenly the hissing sounds were replaced with buzzes, bzzts, moans, and the occasional spark of light.

Elsewhere, Ky Kiske and Sol Badguy were traveling out to find the source of some odd magic that had materialized out of nowhere a little while ago. Sol's face was set in a grim frown, the presence that he was sensing felt very familiar. It felt like Justice, but somehow different, as if something had happened to make the beast of a Gear more human. . .

Soon, they had reached the grassy rolling hills just a few miles outside of Paris. Ky looked around the seemingly peaceful and normal countryside, trying to find out what direction to go in. A questioning frown flittered onto his face as some very peculiar noises (that sounded suspiciously like black tech) started singing across the fields. Turning his head in that general direction, he nudged Sol a bit with his left elbow.

"Sol, what do you think that sound is?" Both Sol and Ky stood very still and fell silent, listening to the horrific sounds echoing around them. Sol, for some reason, looked to the sky for answers, raising an eyebrow as he saw clouds obscuring the pale face of the moon. It could've been just a coincidence, but the bounty hunter took that as a sign that whatever was out there wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

Not bothering to answer the kid's question, Mr. Badguy started walking again, this time heading directly towards the strangely electronic noises radiating from a certain point in the fields. A few moments later, there was a startled yelp as Ky ran to catch up to Sol.

Soon the pair of former Holy Order knights came upon the source of the awkward noises. As Ky's eyes fell on the two fucking robots, the man's face contorted into a look that suggested illness and turned greenish in color. Sol, on the other hand, just stared in horror for a second as he watched a woman in a mechanical outfit get it on with a robot made to be Ky. As soon as the initial disgust and fear ebbed away, the bounty hunter started cracking up, the loud laughs he gave out alerting the two robots to their presence.

Both pairs of robotic eyes widening in surprise as they saw an audience had gathered. While Robo-Ky was jerking his clothes back on quickly, Justice, who, after all, had arrived naked, stood to face the two who had intruded upon her little love-making session. Her red eyes narrowed as she saw the one who had imprisoned her, Ky, and the most annoying, insulting, disobedient Gear ever to be created, Sol.

"The Flame of Corruption. . . . What the hell are you doing here?" Demanded the all-mighty Commander Gear.

"Just to make sure you don't jump to any conclusions, we didn't come out here to masturbate to robot smut," grinned the insolent man, earning an elbow to the ribs from Ky that hurt more than he cared to show.

"Fuck you."

"Ah, you're just as kind and lady-like as I remember you Justice."

Before the woman could retort, a large fuchsia, almost liquid-like monster appeared, carrying on its back a man. Not just any man, a cross-dressing, leather-wearing, emo bitch man. It was, of course, Testament. With his gothic tube top fluttering in the breeze, and a large, red scythe (that could remind one of Marluxia) in his right hand, the Gear approached, goaded on by the presence of his Commander.

The four on the ground stopped bickering long enough to watch the monster come steadily closer. It took about five minutes for the large thing to traverse the distance between them. During that time, Sol had taken the opportunity to feel Ky up and Justice and Robo-Ky had been making goo-goo eyes at each other.

Testament jumped down from his monster, the action making his skirt fly up dangerously high on his legs, but he was somehow still decent. As he landed, his eyes shot around the people that were gathered there. He saw Ky blushing and squirming a little bit as Sol leered at the boy with a lecherous look and the two robots were staring at each other, a hint of pink and sparkles creeping into the air around them.

Just as he was about to say something, Dizzy landed next to him. She looked over at the others and then over at Testament. The girl looked confused, wondering why all these people had decided to gather here.

"Testament. . . What's going on here?" She asked, looking over at Justice and Robo-Ky in a manner that suggested horror and slight disgust. The two robots had slid back into La-La-Love Land.

"Well, the two robots over there have been having sex for God knows how long," Sol replied for Testament. This got him a smack on the chest with a quickly whispered "Don't say God's name in vain" from Ky.

The bounty hunter went back to leering lecherously; only this time started to full-out grope the blond. Soon, both Sol and Ky were on the ground, making out and throwing each other's clothes off. Testament turned Dizzy away from the sight only to get a full view of the two robots back to having sex.

"I want to go home Testament. . ." Dizzy stated quietly.

"Yes. . . We're going now." With that said, he summoned up a monster to take them home, leaving the others out in the country having sex.

Later That Night

It was almost dawn, and all four of the people who had been having sex had recovered. Now, Robo-Ky and

Justice were standing side-by-side, glaring at Sol and Ky, who also stood side-by-side. Each of them had their weapons readied, their combined magic making the air around the group sizzle.

"Why are you fighting with that monster Robo-Ky?" Ky demanded, glaring at the two robots.

"MECHANICALLIFEFORMSAGAINSTORGANICLIFEFORMS." The robot answered, its fake Furaiken giving off sparks of electricity.

"Mechanical life forms . . . fuck; Justice ain't no 'mechanical life form'. Just check inside that big garbage can she's hidin' in," Sol replied tactfully, flipping out a cigarette and using Fuenken to light it.

"YOUARENOTAROBOT?" Robo-Ky looked as crushed as a robot can look. It pulled at one of the heartstrings that Justice still had. Feeling horrible, she decided to stop deceiving the robot and opened the latch that would let her out.

Justice, for the first time in at least 150 years, stood outside of her armor in the light of the rising sun. Her long hair was fire red and her skin was unhealthy pale. She stood at a height of 5'9" and her body was well built, more than likely due to the fact that she was a Gear and Gears tended to be in top physical condition for all of their lives.

"I'm sorry Robo-Ky. . ." the woman admitted softly, turning to look the robot in its glowing eyes. It surprised her to see so much emotion displayed in the robot's electrically-lit eyes. The pain evident in them made her look away.

Before anyone else had a chance to say anything, Sol lunged at Justice, shouting "Napalm Death". In the next instant, a large beam of white lightning shot forward from Ky towards the true robot, the man shouting his own battle cry of "Rising Force".

Ky looked down at the two unconscious bodies, wondering if he had done the right thing. He sighed, bending down and picking up the limp body of the robot. The man looked over to Sol, watching him pick Justice up carefully. They would take the two to the IPF headquarters in Paris for safe keeping until they could find a better place to imprison Justice and to reprogram Robo-Ky to either take them to its maker or to live its own independent life.

"C'mon Ky, don't feel bad for this scum. There are probably over a hundred Robo-Kys, and who cares if this thing happened to be able to feel emotion. It's just a robot."

"How could it have been just a robot if it could feel emotions, Sol? You saw the hurt just as plainly as I did. . ."

"Kid, you think too much," Sol said, dropping Justice to the ground to place an arm around Ky's waist. To his surprise, the man actually smiled slightly.

"You're probably right. . ." he acknowledged, leaning into his lover's touch. After a few minutes of silent cuddling, both moved away to shoulder their own captives. Once they were each holding a human-shaped figure in their arms, they headed back towards Paris just as the sky was blood red and orange with blue peeking out over the other colors every now and then.

As they walked, Sol leaned over and, in a sudden fit of affection, kissed Ky on the cheek. The blond turned his head to look at him, then leaned in for a quick make-out session. They somehow managed to keep walking while doing this and they also managed not to drop the two unconscious being they held.

And somewhere else in the world, Testament was holding Dizzy, rocking her back and forth, trying to ease the trauma that had come from her witnessing her mother 'making love' with a robot.


End file.
